Channeling
"Mana is a flow of energy. Understanding that flow is key to controlling it." Channeling is a form of spellcasting that utilizes the body as a conduit for the flow and direction of magical energies. An individual requires invocative agency to be able to communicate their thoughts to mana on a psychic level, classified as a promabolant (one who throws power). To channel, a mage needs an animus of their own to begin with. The adhesive property allows for a mage to 'pull' anonymous or foreign mana to them. Even if their animus' frequency is lower or higher than the external mana they're pulling from, they can safely evoke it and assign it a directive. History Channeling was first invented by the Botiac Clerics, which earned them their prestige during their term throughout the Ruin of Ioheme. They learned how to manipulate the latent mana in their bodies to express spellwork by watching Sorjachani magi, then using the art against the invaders. Throughout the empire, wards were still the dominant magic practiced, and channeling was still a nascent art form. The Julidus Massacre curtailed its diffusion and much information of it was lost during the Stephedist purges, but the Arais Emodun would rediscover and expand on the Clerics’ knowledge. Botiac channeling was much less mobile than modern methods of channeling. Clerics would typically channel within their stomachs and between their hands, rather than drawing out long circuits with complex routines, making their spells significantly simpler and less powerful. However, the power gap is relative, as the Botiac Clerics were still the forerunners of their generation of magic. The constant warring with Ephidel influenced the evolution of later channeling techniques by the Arais Emodun, with many contemporary spellcasting styles inspired by elven sho aphun, which opened avenues of ability the Clerics had never explored. Limits of channeling Body size, mass, morphology, and physical fitness predicates spell dynamics. A channeler's body size and shape restrict how elaborate their conjurations can be. While dwarves are anima-producing, they are not as adept at channeling for the simple fact that, physically, they are limited in their range of motions. They cannot devise the same multitude of internal circuits as humans can or weave a bolus within their animus with the same dexterity as a human, who are twice the height and thus have longer meridian lines. Lichlings, individually, are capable of very little because they have only a single meridian in their serpentine bodies. A channeler's required economy of fluid motion limits their clothing options, as clothes that are too stiff or heavy would hinder their movements and their spellwork. Heavy armor would incapacitate a channeler. Effects of channeling Euphoria During spellcasting, the agitated mana of a mage's animus working in synchronization with the mind and the body generates an energizing 'high'. The caster experiences increased focus and an incredible sense of power, satisfaction, and invincibility, and reported erotic stimulation and relaxed muscles, which only compounds as they spend more mana. Controlling one's own ego from taking them to dangerous levels is a struggle every mage must contend with throughout their lives. Spellcasting while in a state of hypomana can enhance this euphoric effect. The more powerful the mana, the more intense the sensation, which is why some non-mages voluntarily duplicate sorjin animi and ravenously consume bloodstones sold on the Skirts. Fatigue The act of manipulating energies and willfully channeling them through one's own body is a mentally and physically tiring exercise. Even though the often euphoric sensations of channeling masks this in the moment, over-exertion is a silent killer. Techniques Conjuration * Sphere - mana is focused into a condensed spheroid, usually in the stomach or in front of the mage between their hands. Bolus is augmented by spinning it in place within a proscribed size, compacting as much mana as possible. * Up and down arm(s) (fingertip to shoulder) * From one arm to the other (over & across shoulders) * Obestolan Prayer - bolus is conjured between the mage's hands; minor aetherization as mana is passed from hand to hand, building density and momentum. * Duchess' Bracelets - the mage forms a spheroid bolus around their hand using the curling of their fingers & the rotating of their wrists in place to stimulate the conjuration process. Named for the mage Duchess ___. * Hand of God - mana is gathered only in hand. Clenching can help accelerate the building of the bolus' density for more power. * Third Eye - the mage channels their mana in their own cranial cavity; often used for telepathic communions. * Martyr's Throne - a whole stance; the mage crouches down, pulls their legs in, and wraps their arms around themselves, conjuring their whole animus into a bolus. Only used in conjunction with the Exploding Star. Discharge * Ventilation (Involuntary) - mana is regularly discharged from around the body, forming the radiance. * Accelerated ventilation - the mage invokes their whole animus or else mentally designate a point of discharge (usually palms), letting the increased (yet controlled) aetherization remove excess mana from their animus. * The Sword - mana is gathered in forearm and fist and slashed towards target in discharge, not far from the mage's fingertips (point of discharge). * The Axe - mana is gathered in both arms, hands are clasped together over the mage's head, where the separate boluses are focused together into a dense spheroid.The mage then brings it down on the target. * The Gale - mana is gathered in forearm and slashed out in a parabolic bolus; wrist & side of arm are the points of discharge. * The Dagger - quick, powerful arm thrust of a linear bolus; mana is gathered only in forearm. * The Lance / Javelin - continuous jet stream of mana discharging from one hand, following the length of the arm (from shoulder to fingertips) while straightened. * Gentle Palm - gathering mana on the hands' palms for a direct contact spell. * Fierce Palm - a thrust of a flat bolus; concussive blasts. * The Mace - a round bolus delivered as a punch, from afar or directly. * Lash / Double-Gale - the mage spins in place, using both their arms to discharge blade-shaped boluses in a circle around them. * Exploding Star - the mage fans out their limbs, discharging their highly concentrated bolus in all directions from their whole body, with the most force coming downwards from the legs and outwards from the arms. It is an explosive technique, and one that can burn a lot of mana, especially if the mage erroneously imprints invokes more mana from his animus than he should. A popular kamikaze technique some desperate magi use as a last-ditch effort before completely burning out their animus or being killed. * Burst / Feint - a highly dense bolus is conjured, but so that the mana is loose and far apart.After it is discharged and at a certain distance, the bolus will contract in the aethos (appearing to fizzle), being drawn together by the adhesive property and momentum, before consequently exploding in a bubble of violent aetherization as the concentrated bolus is assaulted by the aether rushing in from the high pressure of the aethos to the low pressure of the air previously filled by the original, large bolus. * Chain - the mage channels a spell through more than one targeted animus, amplifying the mana content of their jetstream bolus with each person the spell is channeled through. * Leg Kick (Back) * Leg Kick (Front) * Leg Sweep (Midair/Ground) * Stomp - mage channels mana from between their hips and their knees during conjuration, raises their leg up, and brings it down to discharge the bolus. * The Piston - mage channels mana down through their leg deep into the ground below. Direction of bolus discharge is determined by leg angle. * (Combo: Landmine) mana is sent down deep into the ground with a stomp, then pulled out with suffused earth, then yanked out with suffused earth, either to hurl a physical missile or to raise a defensive wall. * (Quake) mana is discharged in all directions. * (Upthrust) mana is discharged forward from side of foot, ball of foot, or toes in a linear direction. * The Archer - mage pulls one arm pack and thrusts the opposite out; the latter maneuver is the point of discharge, and the former is a gestural aid to help align the projectile bolus' flight path. * The Spear (requires staff) - mage gathers mana throughout linear medium and discharges it with a forward thrust, the point of discharge being the staff's tip. Can travel a longer distance than the Lance technique, and can deliver denser boluses. * The Sickle (requires staff) - mage gathers mana throughout linear medium and discharges it sideways with an arced thrust, the point of discharge being the staff's tip. Can travel a longer distance than the Sword technique, and can deliver denser boluses. * The Halberd (requires staff) - mage gathers mana throughout linear medium, lifting the staff from the bottom and bringing it down in an arc, discharging it from the tip. * The Bulwark / The Ram - the mage thrusts their palm(s)/fist(s) forward, creating a flat wall of mana; used as either a barrier or concussive blast. * The Shield - the mage thrusts their arms up in front of them, either || or X, forming a wide, flat barrier; point of discharge is elbows and wrists. * The Tower - the mage throws their palms out laterally, forming wide, curved barriers of mana to their sides; can be extended to surround mage in a sphere. * Volley - the mage throws their hands out, sending out a densely charged scattering of projectiles. Points of Discharge • Mouth • Hand (Palm) • Fingertips: – The Imperial - index finger. – {Shadir hand gesture} - index & middle -finger. – Trident - ring finger,middle finger, index finger. – Duchess' Glove - all fingers, pressed together flat. – Claw - all fingers & thumb spread outwards. – Gladiator - knuckles of fist. – Wizard's Wand - thumb; commonly used to evoke ward sequences, dragging one's thumb across the glyphs. – Dromut Horns - index & pinky finger, thumb pressed in. • Elbow • Knee • Feet – Toe of foot – Side of foot – Sole of foot – Heel Provocation * Drain (Jetstream) - the mage successfully influences a target's foreign mana and pulls it into their own animus in a focused conduit. * Drain (Attrition) - the mage 'scoops' or 'tugs' amounts of foreign mana from a target's animus. * Fisherman - the mage hooks onto their target's animus and forms a bolus from the foreign mana, which they can then discharge through the target's own body. * Jerking - the mage latches onto the target's animus to move the target's physical body, only ever a single motion, unless the spell is channeled extensively enough to compel control over another person's physical movements. Usually used only to interfere with spell discharges or disrupt enemy conjuration exercises. Redirection The mage is able to take control of their target's discharged magical expression and can absorb the free mana, re-conjure it, or discharge it in a different direction. The power of a redirected spell is slightly diminished than how it was originally cast; the overriding of a foreign directive burns out a chunk of the bolus' mana. Mostly only works when the opponent's magical expression is a projectile. * Adduction - the mage absorbs the free mana and adds it to their animus. * Detonation - the mage dissolves the bolus midair before it reaches them. * Redirect - the mage alters the direction of the enemy's bolus. * Counterspell - the mage channels the enemy's bolus through one arm, over their shoulders, and into their body to either be discharged through the opposite arm in any style, or re-conjured through the mage's own animus to become an even stronger bolus. Rapidcasting A mage's channeling abilities are much faster to express when their animus is not at full capacity. Analogy: a drop of food coloring diffuses faster in a cup half-full if shaken than a full (covered) glass shaken. Many magi will purposely ventilate their animus to a state of safe hypomana so that their spellcasting is smooth and flowing. Synchronized Channeling Also known as partner-channeling, two or more people performing spellwork through joint-channeling, passing the mana between them externally in the aethos as opposed to utilizing internal circuits. Requires practiced choreography, but creates much more powerful spells. The magi must be on the same page when designing the directive of their shared bolus, otherwise the magical expression will likely come out with high variance. Conjuration outside of the animus does expose the bolus to aetherization. A spell performed this way must be quickly conjured and discharged, or else it will be eaten away before it can be of use. Notes expression: spells & energy channeling – internal circuit shapes — martial art forms to elaborate and develop more complex spells. »» core body circuits (the natural quadrants/shapes formed by the body) —— stomach (circle) —— arms (“sword”, “lance”) —— hands ——— open-hand ——— fingers ——— palm ——— fist – external circuits — "throwing your magic" – using a focus to conjure channeled magic outside of the body. The spell will be weaker (as the mana is directly exposed to the surrounding aether’s friction), but this method of casting allows for discreet spellwork in times of emergency. It requires greater concentration to maintain the conjuration before discharge, however. • Mages can channel their own mana into another’s animus to replenish the mana of another mage. This is particularly useful during ritual spellwork where a single mage might be channeling a highly mana-expensive spell for a long period of time. Health Risks Supply Anxiety (Archmage Syndrome) Two symptoms of magical ability are premature aging of the body, hair loss, and the phenomenon of mages’ hair losing its color, turning white, called the blanche effect, or winter crown. This is caused by the deliberate use of magic, beyond what is naturally occurring, which accumulates stress throughout the physical body over foci, visible as a gradual discoloration of the person’s hair and wrinkling of the skin. The side-effect is often a prolonged event, but over-expenditure of mana reserves in heavy, continuous spellwork can expedite it, inducing hypomana; the depletion of one's animus faster than its rate of manageniture, which stresses the body tremendously, initially with aches. Because of its association with magical power and expertise, the white hair has become a status symbol in Hephestia, specifically in incorporated countries. For non-mages, it tells a person immediately that they are dealing with a mage, and for mages, they understand the white hair to denote someone of great power. Whether the mage incurs their white hair at old age or from diligent magic use (which explains it in younger people), the prejudice is usually favorable and respectful. Many young mages try to change their hair white to appear more impressive, cosmetically representative of their strong ability (without any actual experience behind it). The inexperienced frequently fail to properly extract the melanin and pigmentation from their hair and will in fact cause themselves to go bald, so a select career has flourished for mages and companies that produce magical devices that remove the color. Of course, hair dyes are also available. Addiction >> can't stop casting because of the euphoric pleasure Mana Deficit When a mage "burns out", they have over-exhausted the usable mana in their animus and can no longer cast until it replenishes itself. In rare cases, the mage might in fact cause permanent damage, where the organ fails due to the overexertion. Anti-magic Stephedists in the past interpreted mages’ burning out as evidence of God’s punishing their audacity; “smiting them,” as they would say. Limit Pains (overcharge/swelling/capacity cramps) When a hypermanic person does not discharge their excess mana build-up, it creates stress on the body and the mind, causing throbbing pains throughout. Because of the surplus mana, the individual can be at increased risk for accidental discharge, as their threshold is significantly lowered with the increased supply of energy. (‘blue balls’ pain + low threshold for discharge) (spellcasting can feel satisfying; non-mages erroneously compare the sensation to sexual orgasm, but it has less to do with pleasure. A more accurate comparison of the satisfaction from discharge is like scratching an itch) Crystallization If hypermanic internal energy is not expended, it settles, metastasizing physically with blood or tissue into solid crystals (the solid form of magic, called pearls) within the body which require a great amount of focus to decompose, or must be removed surgically. This is involuntary metaphasing and can be very dangerous, as it grafts into body tissue. In Ancient Ioheme, before channeling energy was invented, hypermanic individuals suffered the ioun crystals forming in their bodies. They would have to be cut out of their bodies, and an industry evolved from selling the removed bloodstones as supplements and, when diluted in its liquid form, ink compounds for wards. These people were called Cynbelines, and were treated like lepers, as it was erroneously believed their condition was contagious. They were ostracized into quarantine villages, and many would die from the obstructions forming in their bodies. Cynbelines, previously scorned by Iohemans, were welcomed by Stephedists and their pain was helped to be eased. The Arais Emodun would later identify the cause for their affliction and provide better aid. magic cancers & tumors degenerative diseases mental retardation Winnowed infectious diseases organ Neutering “Short-Circuiting” / "Burning the wick" There is a rare event some people experience where the organ is permanently damaged and prevents it from producing mana anymore. The trauma of the event can sometimes cause a fatal backlash or problems with the nervous system, such as body spasms or cerebral failings, with the best case scenario having the neutering be seamless, and no backlash will occur, although the loss of the anima will be felt. This can sometimes happen if a mage’s mana excessively burns out. Therapy Meditation therapy / Mana ventilation – a mage will seclude themselves in a quiet area so that they can concentrate, focusing a moderated, steady discharge of mana from the body. This relieves the body of excess mana and helps inhibit limit pains and crystallization, keeping their animus flowing healthily. Category:Magic Category:Channeling